


[Art] Distance will dissolve for us

by supernana494



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernana494/pseuds/supernana494
Summary: Cover for JSottri's fic : Distance will dissolve for us





	[Art] Distance will dissolve for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JSottri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSottri/gifts).



COVER FOR JSottri's fic : DISTANCE WILL DISSOLVE FOR US

 

SUMARRY:

Emma and Regina were sweethearts at High School until one day they found a strange book and Emma disappeared mysteriously no longer after.

Now fifteen years later, Regina’s son, Henry, sets Emma free from the book, unleashing also a magical adventure for everybody and a new chance of happiness for Emma and Regina.

 

**Cover**

Adventure, love and magic! I loved Jumanji and while this fic isn't an adaptation of the movie, a lot of reference are there. JSottri's Emma is my favorite kind of Emma Swan and I can't wait for you to read her adventure !

 

 

 

To JSottri and the Supernova team, THANK YOU!!

 


End file.
